


Danganronpa Hogwarts AU

by Moelloo



Category: Danganronpa THH - Fandom, Danganronpa V2, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hopes Peake, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moelloo/pseuds/Moelloo
Summary: All of the students of Hopes Peale are attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.
Relationships: -Other ships will be in it-, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

-Third Person POV-

“Pu-huhuhu~ Welcome to your new semester at Hogwarts!” 

All of the new students stare in shock at the black and white bear. Monokuma was right in front of them. Not only that, also Monomi and all of the monokubs! All of their teachers for the semester!

They had already been split into houses. Here was the list-

Griffindor- Makoto Naegi, Tenko Chabashira, Nagito Komaeda, Tsumugi Shirogane, Soda Kazuichi, Nekomaru Nidai, Leon Kuwata, Komaru Naegi, Ibuki Mioda, Kaito Momota, Hifumi Yamada, Mondo Owada.

Hufflepuff- Chihiro Fujisaki, Aoi Asahina, Himiko Yumeno, Hiyoko Saionji, Mikan Tsumiki, Teruteru Hanamura, Akane Owari, Sayaka Maizono, Gonta Gokuhara, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Kaede Akamatsu, Chiaki Nanami.

Raven Claw- Shuichi Saihara, Hajime Hinata, Miu Iruma, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Gundham Tanaka, Mahiru Koizumi, Toko Fukawa, Peko Pekoyama, Keebo Tetsuya, Sakura Ogami, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Maki Harukawa, Rantaro Amani.

Slytherin- Byakuya Togami, Kyoto Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenberg, The Imposter [name unfound], Kirumi Tojo, Ryoma Hoshi, Sonia Nevermind, Tsumugi Shirogane, Mukuro Ikusaba, Kokichi Ouma, Junko Enoshima.

(Please tell me if I forgot anyone❤︎)


	2. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I Moved some of the characters too different houses. People requested it so yeah.❤︎Also- I am trying to make this chapter longer but it might not be so bare with me-

-Third Person POV: Gryffindor-

Everyone had been put into houses at this point. Everyone trying to be ‘social’ and getting to know each other because up to this point they had all been strangers to one and another. 

Everyone in Hufflepuff was going around to everyone and getting to know each other. Them being around made everyone very... at peace. In a way. 

One of the girls, Himiko was being watched as she sleeped by a in Gryffindor named, Tenko. She seemed to have noticed but didn’t mind.

Raven Claw had just socializing amongst themselves. Either lightly talking to one and another or reading patiently. 

One of them, Shuichi was being eyed by a boy from Slytherin. Maybe he was a target. The purple haired boy was eyeing was staring at him for quite a while before being pulled away by a girl named, Junko. 

Shuichi ended up talking to Kyoko Kirigiri, a young detective and very bright sorceress. 

Slytherin didn’t seem to bother talking to anyone outside of their house, aside from Kyoko and Shuichi. 

Junko and Kokichi had been going around pulling pranks on people well being closely followed by Mukuro Ikusaba. Supposedly her and Junko were twin sisters. 

The purpled haired boy, Kokichi had been watching Miu and Keebo. Supposedly Keebo was a robot. Miu had been fascinated and was harassing him. Kokichi snickered at Keebo’s blushing.

A boy in Gryffindor had been following around another boy from Gryffindor, Makoto. 

Apparently they both had very lucky streaks and they boy, Nagito was just in awe of the other. Saying stuff like ‘even though we share the same talent your luck far exceeds mine.’ And stuff like ‘The hope illuminating from you shines so bright’.

Eventually he stopped and Makoto seemed relieved. After that he went and talked to a boy named Byakuya Togami. Apparently he came from a long line of Wizards and his family was extremely famous and wealthy. Although they were from ‘different social standards’ he enjoyed talking to Makoto.

The other boy, Nagito was now having a light conversation with a boy named, Hajime. He wasn’t all ‘hope and luck crazy’ now. He seemed at peace talking to him. They looked to be enjoying each others company.

With this they all started their semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So uhhh- I wanna do like some chapters in characters POVs so if anyone has any requests for like who’s to do it in go ahead. I can do multiple characters in a chapter. If it’s like for a ship there will be switches in who’s POV and such. If you have any requests for ships that I should use don’t hesitate to tell me~! Oh by the way Izuru isn’t in it yet so like- don’t be bothered by that he will be incorporated I guess. I just need to develop the story more first.


End file.
